


A Surprise Gift

by cinip



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, hifumi talking to sojiro about Aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinip/pseuds/cinip
Summary: Hifumi notices Aoba is a little overworked and decides to surprise her with something nice. Unfortunately, Hifumi is a little nervous.





	A Surprise Gift

Hifumi sat at her desk and looked at the clock. It was almost time to leave. She grabbed a few of her things and started putting them into her purse. Suddenly, she heard a loud yawn. Startled, she turned around to find Aoba faceplanting into her desk while crossing her arms over her head. She yawned again before lifting her face up and stretching her arms into the air. Aoba worked for a few seconds before noticing the clock and gasping.

“I guess I’m spending the night here,” she said in a sleepy voice. 

“Me too,” said Yun, scratching her head. “I’m still not done with my model.”

“I’d love to stay again but it looks like it might rain later and I don’t want to ride my bike through the rain,” said Hajime. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye!” said Aoba and Yun. 

“Bye,” said Hifumi softly and a tad bit later than the other two.

“What about you, Hifumi senpai?” asked Aoba. Hifumi gasped. “Will you be staying the night?”

“N-no. I finished my models,” said Hifumi. “Sojiro is waiting for me to feed him.” Hifumi looked down at her bag and sighed about her excuse.

“Well then, see you tomorrow!” said Yun cheerfully. Hifumi waved goodbye at the two of them and walked out of the work area. She turned back to see Aoba stressfully staring at the computer screen with a defeated expression on her face. 

* * *

“Sojiro, mind if i talk a little?” asked Hifumi, putting her bag down on her counter and looking into Sojiro’s habitat. Sojiro scooted out from underneath his hiding place and turned to face Hifumi. “Okay. There’s this girl at work, Aoba, and she’s really nice to me even though I don’t talk much. I really like her, but everytime I try to talk to her I get really nervous and end up not saying a lot.” Hifumi watched as Sojiro looked up at her. She reached her hand slowly into the habitat and stroked Sojiro on the back. She then picked him up and held him softly in her hand.

“Aoba seems to have lost a little of her energy. I think she’s tired from working so hard. But I don’t think she’s as happy as she wants to be. I want to cheer her up.” Sojiro curled up in a ball on her palm, but still looked at her. “I wish I knew how to make her feel better.” Hifumi brought Sojiro closer to her face so she could have a good look at him.

“Sojiro, what do you think? Do you think Aoba would like something nice?” Hifumi watched as Sojiro stared back at her. She placed a little bit of apple in her hand and watched as he nibbled on it. “I think, I think I’ll get her a chocolate. Thanks for listening” Hifumi set Sojiro down back into his habitat and turned off the light. 

* * *

Hifumi walked into her work area and saw Yun and Aoba lying on the floor in their sleeping bags. They looked rather peaceful. Hifumi held the chocolate in her hands and looked down at Aoba. Hifumi felt herself starting to sweat. How was she going to give the chocolate to Aoba? Should she wait until Aoba woke up to give her the chocolate. Hifumi looked at the chocolate, and then at Aoba again before placing the chocolate on Aoba’s desk. She grabbed a post it from her desk and wrote down a note in her best penmanship. “Aocchi, you work very hard, have a treat. -Hifumi”. She walked over to Aoba’s desk and stuck the note on the chocolate. She then started working on her own model. 

“Morning already?” yawned Aoba, sitting up on the ground. Hifumi froze. She was suddenly having second thoughts about leaving the note on Aoba’s desk. She got up from her chair and turned to face Aoba. 

“G-good morning,” she said, inching slowly towards Aoba’s desk. If she could just snatch it while Aoba wasn’t looking, perhaps everything would be alright.

“You’re here early,” said Aoba, tieing her hair up in her usual pigtails. “You’re such a hard worker.” Hifumi blinked at her, unable to muster up a response that would sound good for the situation. Aoba closed both her eyes and smiled at Hifumi. Seeing her chance, Hifumi took the note off the chocolate and walked back over to her desk. She crumpled it up and left it on her desk next to her mouse. 

“Oh no! I overslept and now I’m going to miss work!” exclaimed Yun right after waking up. “Wait a second…”

“You are at work!” giggled Aoba.

“Right!” said Yun, rolling up her sleeping bag. She looked over at Aoba’s desk and noticed the chocolate. She looked over at Hifumi who quickly turned around and pretended to be extremely focused on her work. Aoba stood up and her eyes widened. 

“For me!” she squealed as she picked the chocolate up off her desk. “I have a surprise chocolate!”

“I wonder who it’s from?” asked Yun, looking at the crumpled note on Hifumi’s desk. “Probably a secret admirer.” Hifumi blushed and closed her eyes, hoping none of them would notice.

“Wow, you seem to be in a better mood today!” said Hajime, walking into the work area. 

“Someone left me chocolate!” exclaimed Aoba, unwrapping it.

“Sounds like Aoba has a secret admirer,” joked Hajime.

“It’s delicious!” 

Hifumi smiled to herself a little. She had cheered Aoba up.   

 


End file.
